Tentaciones
by akiranis2h
Summary: En la academia de aurores, Harry es un ligon,Ron hacen una apuesta con él y una Hermione despues de varios años vuelve y complika el asunto a Harry, Podrá cumplir la apuesta teniendo la tentacion en casa? xd cuanto podrá aguanta Potter?hhr CAPI6¡¡
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa que tal

**Holaaa que tal? que de tiempo sin escribir nada, si seguro que ya no os acordabais que escribía xd, Pues bueno aquí estoy de nuevo dando caña con mi nueva creación.**

**Espero que me salga un fic divertido, un poco picante, perve (o mucho, bastante.. jajajaj )y que os guste.**

**La idea principal es mía y bueno una amiga mia me ayudo con algunas cosillas y nos reimos muchos (un besito fuerte Noe¡¡) **

**No se como seran de largos los capis según me salgan y bueno digamos que Harry anda cambiadillo,dice palabrotillas, por algunas cosillas, aviso jeje, ademas todos son mayores ya, con 22 añitos, en la carrera de auror.**

**Esto es de j.K. Rowling y la Warner Bross**

**Acció capi 1¡¡ **

1.Mal empezamos

Un día nuevo comenzaba, los rayos de la luz del sol penetraban por entre las cortinas de aquel piso tan acogedor, una brisita fresca entraba por la ventana abierta, los pájaros cantaban y...

-RIIIIINNNGGGGG¡¡

-Ahhhhhhhh¡¡-y Harry Potter el propietario del piso, despertó sobresaltado por culpa del despertador y casi se agarra a la lámpara del techo- Voy a llegar tarde a facultad¡¡

Puñetero despertador¡¡ atrasado una hora¡¡

Un muchacho moreno de ojos verdes muy despeinado salía desnudo y a pata coja de la cama de dos plazas intentando ponerse sus calzoncillos y luego sus vaqueros perdidos en la habitación.

-Harry... Cariño...Te vas tan pronto?

Una muchacha rubia y hermosa de prominentes pechos en vuelta en una sabana, se incorporó un poco sobre la cama de Harry.

EL joven moreno de 22 años, apenas se fijó en su conquista de aquella noche mientras recogía toda su ropa esparcida por la habitación.

-Ehh...Lo siento...-murmuró nervioso mientras se medio colocaba una camiseta negra, que se le quedaba ceñida a ese cuerpo escultural, buscaba su maleta y echaba varios libros dentro- Pero... tengo ...prisa me marcho ya.. que llego tarde a clases... Por .décima vez...

Esto último lo dijó mas para sus adentró y suspiró asqueado.

-Con lo bien que lo pasamos a noche, amor-La rubia despampanante salió de la cama en vuelta aun en la sabana acercándose a Harry de manera sensual y le acarició el pecho con sus uñas de manicura- ¿No te gustaría repetir?

La muchacha le miró con picardía mientras le daba varios besos sensuales en el cuello.

-No, no-dijo Harry deshaciendose de su agarre- Que llego tarde a la facultad ..., maldita sea¡¡

Esto ultimo lo dijo mientras intentaba localizar su chaqueta de cuero en su desordenada habitación.

La rubia lo miró con mala cara y Harry se dio cuenta y se trato de disculpar.

-Mira...perdona...-dijo colocándose la chaqueta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta apresuradamente- lo siento...Mindy o...Sindy...ehh bueno, que me lo pase fenomenal...a noche, pero me tengo que ir...

Le dio una de sus sonrisas Potter un tanto apresurada y salió por la puerta.

Segundos después volvió a entra recoger la cartera que se le había olvidado, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su conquista.

-Por cierto...-dijo antes de salir, sin percatarse de la mirada- el frigorifico esta lleno, sírvete¡¡ no vemos¡¡Adiós guapa¡

Y la puerta de la habitación se cerró.

--

-¿Potter, Harry James?- el profesor Cradford, un hombre mayor con barriga y calvo que enseñaba curas y pociones avanzadas, en la academia de aurores, pasaba lista de sus alumnos como todas las mañanas- Se encuentra Potter, en la clase? – chasqueó la lengua, disgustado, al no recibir respuesta- otra vez falta...

-No...no...Estoy ...Profesor- dijo Harry jadeando en la puerta, después de haber subido varios pisos hasta llegar al aula- Perdone el retraso...

-Si, siéntese, como siempre- dijo el profesor con el ceño fruncido y continuó con la clase no prestándole más atención a Harry.

-Bien hecho campeón¡- notó como alguien le palmoteaba el hombro y le susurraba por lo bajo-Has batido tu record¡¡ No has llegado a la primera clase por décimas vez y casi llegas tarde a la segunda¡

Harry volteó su mirada enfadada y sárcastica a su siempre amigo pelirrojo, Ron Weasley, que cursaba junto con él , Luna y otros su 5 curso y ultimo en la academia de aurores .

-Muy gracioso, Ron-le respondió con ironía mientras sacaba su cuaderno de apuntes.

-Es graciosisimo para mi colega, Luna me debe 5 libras- río por lo bajo- Le dije que hoy ibas a llegar tarde y apostamos jajajaja...

Harry abrió los ojos de repente y le pegó una colleja a Ron en el cuello.

-Asi que fuiste tu, cabrón¡¡- le susurró Harry enfadado- A noche no fuiste a mi casa solo porque estabas aburrido, fuiste a cambiar la alarma de mi despertador¡¡ Serás capullo¡¡

-Harry jooo...No te enfades- dijo sobandose el cuello por culpa de otra colleja recibida- Además tarde o temprano ibas a llegar tarde,... otra vez...

-Pues ala¡¡ esas 5 libras son para mi , que tu has hecho trampa, asi que ve diciéndoselo a tu novia Luna- dijo volviéndose al sentir una mirada a su espalda, y sonrió encantadoramente a una joven morena muy guapa que había en la fila de atrás y esta se sonrojó.

Ron al ver eso, suspiró cansado.

-Harry, nunca vas a cambiar verdad?- le susurró Ron.

-De que hablas?-dijo mientras le guiñaba a esa misma joven morena, un ojos verde.

-Pues que no paras de ligotear, ni aunque estés cabreado¡- dijo Ron cansino.

-Pero si no hago nada- dijo el joven volviéndose sonriendo de nuevo a hablar con su amigo.

-A no...entonces con la pedazo rubia que me presentaste anoche antes de que me fuera. tampoco hiciste nada- dijo Ron sarcástico- simplemente jugar al Twister no?

-Ron ¡¡ quieres dejarlo ya¡¡-dijo Harry alzando más la voz de la cuenta.

-Señor Potter- dijo el profesor Cradford- creo que le apetecerá hacer esta tarde más deberes de la cuenta no, es cierto?

Harry le envió una mirada asesina a Ron.

**Bueno ya esta, ha sido cortillo pero espero que ya mas o menos sepais de que guisa anda Harry en mi fic, jeje, solo estamos empezando. **

**Bueno si os a gustado decidmelo plis y si no también, una buena critica constructiva vale por dos.**

**Xao un beso**

**Review¡¡**


	2. Chapter 2

La apuesta

**Hola ya estoy aquí de nuevo, continuando esta loca historia , espero que os este gustando, la cosa se va poniendo interesante.**

**Por fin averiguareis de que se trata la apuesta y que pasa con nuestra castaña favorita, que dentro de poco tendrá un papel principal en esta historia. Se veran alguna palabrotilla aviso jeje**

**Gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado comentario de vuestras opiniones y os lo agradezco mucho.**

**Quiero dedicar este capi a mi amiga Lily Potter Granger (jejej un besito Sandra), que me ha ayudado con alguna ideilla y a mi amiga Noe**

**Esto es de J.K. Rowling y la Warner bross**

**Sin mas...Accio capi 2¡¡**

2. La apuesta

-Bueno.. míralo por él lado bueno, solo son deberes- le iba diciendo un Ron sonriente a Harry por los pasillos después de terminar las clases de la mañana- Por lo menos no tienes que quedarte por las tardes, a recuperar todas la hora perdidas por no llegar a clase.

-Ya, ya- dijo Harry un poco fastidiado, no queriendo oir mas hablar del asunto.

-Desde luego, me pregunto que diría Hermione de todo esto, si...- Ron de pronto paró y tragó saliva , ante la mirada de Harry.

-Ella, simplemente, no diría nada porque no esta aquí- dijo Harry con mirada seria al frente intentando reflejar indiferencia- Se marchó hace 5 años por esa estúpida beca,... la muy ingrata apenas escribió y menos se despidió...

Luego Harry siguió caminado meditabundo con la mirada baja.

Ron notó que sin querer había tocado el tema tabú que tanto Harry trataba de esquivar.

Hermione.

Al terminar Hogwarts, a la joven más inteligente del curso le ofrecieron una importante beca de estudios para el extranjero y sin pensarlo dos veces, acepto la carrera de auror en America. No la volvieron a ver después de eso.

Al principio recibían cartas de ella pero con el paso del tiempo ella dejo de escribir o eso creía Harry, porque Hermione aun se comunicaba con Ron, pero por motivos que solo ella y su amigo pelirrojo sabían, no volvió a escribir a Harry.

Ron respetaba su decisión de no aparecer y comprendió después de varias cartas y llamadas los motivos que la llevaron a ello, pero eso era algo que Harry no sabía y que Hermione le pidió que no dijera, porque según ella, era mejor para los dos.

Aunque de eso, el pelirrojo, no estaba tan seguro.

Ron suspiro.

Desde entonces y la partida de Hermione, Harry había dado un gran cambio, que se reflejaba perfectamente en la manera en que llevaba su nueva vida, algo desordenada .

Había dejado de ser el niño tímido y flacucho, para convertirse en un muchacho extrovertido, quizá demasiado, bastante atractivo y con gran don para las mujeres, del cual se aprovechaba y se llevaba a toda mujer a su catre, sin ninguna responsabilidad, además de pillarse juergas hasta altas horas de la noche y llegar borracho con un ojos morado nada favorecedor.

Harry necesitaba encauzarse un poco, lastima que Hermione no estuviera alli.

-Ostras- dijo Harry feliz, mientras miraba un papelito que se le había caído de su carpeta.

Ron lo miró con le ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- dijo acercándose al muchacho.

-Jennifer Conneli, me ha dejado una notita jeje-sonrió de manera seductora- Quiere que no veamos luego mas tarde...Aqui va haber temita...

Harry rio emocionado y Ron pensó "una más".

-Harry, Jennifer, es esa muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos azules que esta en nuestra clase?

-La misma, con esos grandes atributos- rio Harry excitado haciendo con sus manos la forma de una mujer con muchas curvas- Va a ser genial, esta noche será mia juuu¡¡...

Rio feliz, sin ver como esa joven rubia que dejo tirada en su cama esa mañana, se acercaba a él por detrás con paso diligente.

-Quien sera tuya, Potter?¡- Dijo la chica muy enfada.

Harry se dio la vuelta sorprendido y un poco asustado.

Ron supo que su amigo tendría problemas, pero no le ayudaría, el solito se los buscaba.

-Ehh.. Nadie..Mindy o Sindy..-rio nervioso formando su sonrisa Potter encantadora, que no le serviría de mucho- Tu sabes...que eres la unica...la unica a la que me tiro... jeje

Rio de su propio chiste mirando a Ron para ver si le acompañaba en las risas pero este estaba serio con una ceja arqueada.

-Eres un maldito cerdo, cabrón¡¡-grito la joven rubia y le pegó una bofetada que le ladeo la cara- Y mi nombre es Veronica, gilipoyas¡¡

Dicho esto, Veronica, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo muy ofendida.

Ron pudo notar que la joven estaba apunto de llorar.

-Joder, que carácter-dijo Harry sobándose la mejilla lastimada- Bueno ya se calmara...

Y se encogió de hombros.

-Harry, tio, no deberías de hacer eso...- dijo Ron un poco decepcionado-seguro que la has lastimado...

-Mas me ha lastimado ella a mi, que me ha pegado una bofetada, no te jode- dijo Harry enfadado viendo que Ron no estaba de su parte- Ademas déjame tranquilo¡¡ No eres mi conciencia¡¡

Ron no quiso discutir, siempre era lo mismo con Harry.

Definitivamente, su amigo necesitaba una lección y una idea un poco loca se le vino a la mente en ese momento. Sonrió.

-Harry...¿Harías una apuesta conmigo?-dijo desafiante.

-Para que querría yo hacer una apuesta contigo?-dijo Harry mirándolo interrogante.

Pero antes de que el pelirrojo contestara una joven muchacha, hermosa de ojos azules, soñadores abrazó a su novio por detrás.

-¿Estáis hablado de una apuesta?-dijo- me apunto... Hola cariño..

Dijo Luna a Ron mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

-Hola, amor-dijo Ron contento y abrazo a su chica devolviéndole el beso.

-Aergg-dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño- queréis dejar de ser tan empalagosos en mi presencia?

-Hola a ti también, rompecorazones- saludó Luna sonriente a Harry, ignorando el comentario del joven.

-Hola Luna-dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa, viendo que no se podía discutir con ella.

-Bien- dijo la joven rubia, que estaba, también en la academia de aurores con ellos, pero era un año menor- Ahora me podeís contar que es eso de la apuesta?

-Eh...Bueno- dijo Ron mirándola y luego mirando a Harry- Es simple...Pero no se si podrás cumplirlo Potter.. jeje... No creo que vayas a aceptar...No tienes aguante...

Ron sabía que si lo desafiaba y lo picaba el joven aceptaría.

-Qué?- dijo Harry frustrado- Qué, no voy a ser capaz de cumplirla? Eso ya lo veremos, suelta por esa boquita Weasley...Nada es imposible para Harry Potter...

Dijo Harry sonriendo engreído.

Ron sonrió también, ya lo tenía en sus manos.

-Aceptas entonces?- dijo Ron alargando la mano para que Harry, la estrechara y cerrara el trato.

-Un momento..-dijo Harry desconfiado- No me has dicho de que va...y además ...¿qué saco yo a cambio?

Luna miraba la escena como si fuera un partido de tenis, le estaba divirtiendo mucho.

-En primer lugar, no me digas que tienes miedo, a lo que yo te proponga ¿Dónde está ese Harry aventurero?- Ron rio- En segundo lugar, si aceptas, te daré lo que tu quieras...

Ron sabía que se pillaba los dedos con esa afirmación pero no tenía otro modo de que él aceptara.

-Lo que yo quiera...-sonrió Harry, imaginado que le podría pedir...Un viaje, gastos pagados, playa desierta, su hermosa hermana Ginny con él...Se le hizo la boca agua- Esta bien acepto... pero y tu que ganas?

Ron se quedo un momento pensativo.

-Ehh...Me pagarás un banquete en un hotel – Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Esta bien- dijo Harry resuelto estrechando la mano de Ron- Hecho.

Conociéndolo no le supondría mucha dificultad lo que el pelirrojo le pediría, o eso creía Harry, pero lo que no sabía era que estaba firmando su sentencia.

-Bien¡¡-dijo Luna feliz, al ver como ambos aceptaban- Esto va a ser interesante...Bueno amor, que tendrá que hacer Harry?

El pelirrojo sonrió malévolo y Harry palideció un poco.

-Abstinencia- dijo Ron y al ver que Harry no entendía, añadió- Abstinencia sexual durante un mes...40 dias

A Harry se le abrieron los ojos como platos

-Que??-dijo casi sin voz, ese sería el principio de su fin...

No sabía cuanta razón tenía.

**Bueno hasta aquí, que os parecido la apuesta?? La cumplira nuestro Harry? Yo creo que se tiene merecido lo que le pase por ser tan sinvergüenza jajajaja y os preguntareis que tiene que ver Hermy en todo esto, pues mucho, haced suposiciones jeje**

**Me gustaria que me dierais vuestra opinión pliss eso me anima mucho a escribir **

**Un beso y...**

**Review¡¡**


	3. Chapter 3

3

**Hola que tal? aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro trocito de mi historia descabellada, espero que os este gustando y gracias a todos los que me dejais vuestra opiniones que me animan mucho a seguir adelante con este proyecto.**

**Bueno en este capi veremos mas detalles de la apuesta y aparecera alguien... jeje**

**Bueno todo esto es de j.K. Rowling y la Warner Bross**

**Sin mas os dejo con el capi 3**

3. Algunos inconveniente

_Querido Ron,_

_¿Comó estás?,espero que todo este bien por alli._

_Si has recibido esta carta, es que estoy de camino como ya hablamos anteriormente por teléfono, sabes, os he echado mucho de menos y no veía el momento de volver._

_Por fin se acabó mi beca aquí. He progresado mucho en mis estudios y estoy dispuesta a empezar de nuevo mi vida alli, con todos vosotros, en vuestra academia, en mi ultimo curso._

_Lo único que temo es la reacción de Harry y que no me perdone por no haberle escrito, pero ya sabes mi motivo y el por que._

_Tambien le he echado mucho de menos y no se como he podido estar sin el por tanto tiempo. _

_Un besote y hasta que no veamos _

_Hermione_

_Pd: Si no te importa, ve buscándome un piso donde alojarme durante un tiempo, vale Ronnie? _

Ron refunfuño.

Odiaba que Hermione le llamara _Ronnie, y_ ahora ¿de donde se sacaba él, un piso para cuando llegara su amiga? Tenía muy poco tiempo.

El y Luna vivían juntos en un pequeño apartamento y si ya estaban apretados ellos dos solos, una más... No era viable...

Resopló de nuevo y se guardo la carta en el bolsillo, haciendo una nota mental de solucionar el problema más tarde.

En ese momento llego el camarero a la mesa en la que el estaba sentado esperando.

-Desea algo mas, señor?- le pregunto amablemente al pelirrojo.

-Eh... si póngame otra coca cola...

-Que sean dos- una voz dulce y soñadora interrumpió al joven y el camarero se fue con el pedido.

-Hola cariño- dijo feliz Luna sentándose a lado de su novio, dándole un beso suave en los labios de saludo.

-Hola, Lunita- dijo feliz respondiendo al beso.

La joven miro a su alrededor.

Era un bar más bien pequeño, para gente joven con decoración un tanto estrambótica con botellines colgando del techo y asientos de cristal además de una gran barra que lo ocupaba entero.

Cabe decir que este establecimiento era para magos y no entraban muggles.

-No ha venido todavía? – dijo Luna frunciendo el ceño.

-No, no ha aparecido- dijo Ron y miro su reloj de muñeca- lleva un cuarto de hora de retraso ¿Qué estará haciendo este ahora?

-Estas seguro de que vendrá?- le pregunto la rubia dudosa- Por como reacciono el otro día...

-Mas le vale venir... –dijo Ron enfadado recordando lo ocurrido.

_FashBack_

_-Abstinecia sexual¡¡ tu estás majara?¡- dijo Harry a voz en grito- como demonios voy hacer yo eso, me ves cara de cura o que?_

_Luna se empezó a reir de la expresión de horror de Harry._

_Ron sonrió._

_-Pues lo has prometido Potter, asi que apechuga...- El pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos complacido._

_-pero... es que yo.. no sabia.._

_-Anda ya, no decías "nada es imposible para Harry Potter"- dijo Ron imitándolo- pues ahí tienes tu reto... _

_-Ron eso es...Eres un tramposo...-dijo Harry desesperado- Además ya he quedado con Jennifer¡¡ No me hagas esto, llevo siglos detrás de esa tía¡¡_

_-Ahh... se siente – río el pelirrojo._

_-Amor..-se escucho la voz de Luna intervenir- porque no le dejas que lo disfrute, démosle toda esta semana y el viernes empezamos la apuesta..._

_Harry miro a Luna como si fuera una tabla salvavidas y luego a Ron con esperanzas._

_-bueno.. esta bien- accedió Ron- Pero te has librado porque me lo ha pedido Luna que sino la puesta empieza ahora mismo._

_-Gracias Luna- dijo Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla- eres una gran amiga, de verdad, si quieres luego te invito a un refresco.._

_-Ya, ya, Harry- dijo Luna riendo- siempre me dices lo mismo cada vez que te salvo el trasero..._

_Harry le sonrió genuinamente._

_-Bueno chicos, me voy que he quedado- dijo Harry dándose la vuelta._

_-Harry¡¡-le gritó Ron a lo lejos- El viernes en "raskin venet" a las 5¡¡_

_El joven alzo una mano en señal de que no se preocupara y que lo había entendido..._

_Fin flash Back_

Y allí estaban, Ron y Luna esperando a Harry para concretar los términos de la apuesta.

El pelirrojo refunfuñó y bebió de su coca cola, que acababa de traer el camarero.

Luna paseo la vista por el Bar y después a su novio.

-Oye, Ron ¿qué es eso?- dijo curiosa cuando vio el borde de un trozo de pergamino sobresalir del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su chico.

-Ah..esto- dijo el pelirrojo sacando la carta de Hermione del bolsillo- Es de Hermione, dice que vuelve a Inglaterra...

Luego sonrió contento.

-Eso es fantástico¡¡-dijo Luna dando unas palmaditas y un bote sobre su asiento, sonriendo feliz- Tengo muchas ganas de verla¡¡ cuando llega...?¡

-Pues no lo se seguro...-dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño- Esta carta la recibí esta mañana..Pero se que esta en camino...

-Que bien¡- dijo La rubia y besó a su novio.

-¿quién está en camino?- una voz masculina los sorprendió.

-Nadie¡¡- dijo la pareja rápidamente al unísono al ver a Harry frente a ellos arqueando una ceja inquisitivo.

Llevaba su pelo muy revuelto, que le hacía parecer más atractivo, unos vaqueros rotos, una camiseta roja, conjuntado todo con una chaqueta de cuero negra, además de un llamativo chupetón en su cuello.

Ron ya supo la razón de su retraso.

-Llegas un poco tarde... no crees- dijo el pelirrojo para cambiar de tema. No tenía intención de decirle aun que Hermione volvía, sería mejor que ella misma hablara con él.

-Si..bueno- dijo nervioso mientras se pasaba la mano por su cuello y se subía el cuello de su chaqueta para disimular la marca.- Me entretuve un poco..

-Por el color de ese chupetón- dijo Luna riendo- yo diría que te entretuviste bastante...

-Oh vamos¡- dijo Harry excusándose y sentándose a lado de ellos en la mesa- solo esta disfrutando de mis últimos momento de libertad...

-Una libertad que va acabar a partir de ahora- dijo Ron sonriéndole malévolo.

-Bien, pelirrojo, empecemos-dijo Harry acomodándose en su asiento- explícame bien que es lo que puedo y no puedo hacer con respecto a una chica, para no perder la apuesta.

-Nada de relaciones sexuales- dijo y sonrió socarrón- hasta ahí lo entiendes no, Harry?

-Si Ron- dijo el muchacho cansino- hasta ahí lo entiendo, me refiero a que si puedo besar en los labios, o acariciar aunque no consume el acto...

-Pues no..-dijo el pelirrojo serio.

-nada¿¡- dijo Harry alarmado- No tener sexo vale ..pero no me concedes ni ¿un besito?¡ por misericordia¡¡

-no- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos- una apuesta es una apuesta...

-cariño- intervino Luna, la salvadora de Harry- Por lo menos concédele un beso en la mejilla, o un saludo de manos, si no va a parecer un maleducado, ademas, de que si el pobre Harry se roza con alguien en una multitud no lo puede evitar...

Termino riéndose la rubia, viendo la carita de agradecimiento de Harry.

-Bueno esta bien, eso si- dijo Ron pero interrumpió a Harry cuando iba a hablar- pero no te aproveches, Potter.

-Esta bien- dijo Harry conforme, poniendo cara de angelito- y otra cosa...

-qué?- dijo Ron, viendo como Harry se sonrojaba un poco.

-Y si yo mismo me las apaño con mis calenturas, sin ayuda de ninguna chica, solo con mi mano...?

Ron y Luna lo miraron con los ojos como platos.

-Noooo¡¡- dijeron los dos riéndose de lo lindo.

-Eres un pervertido ,Potter- dijo Ron aun riéndose.

-Joder, era solo una pregunta- dijo Harry apenado, pensando que en realidad no podrían controlarle y haría lo que quisiera en la apuesta mientras que no lo viera..-bueno me puedo ir ya...

Dijo esto mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-No – lo detuvo el pelirrojo- aun queda una cosa..

-y qué es?- dijo Harry con ganas de marcharse.

-Bueno Luna y yo hemos pensado- dijo Ron observando a la rubia de reojo- que a partir de esta semana nos reuniremos todos lo viernes aqui y ella te hará un hechizo para saber si has estado con una chica, además de que no podrás confesar que estas haciendo una apuesta.

A Harry se le desencajo la cara "mierda" pensó "adiós a mis ligues"

-Bueno, vale- termino el muchacho apesadumbrado, pensando si valía la pena tanto esfuerzo y se dirigió a la salida del bar.

-Potter¡¡- le dijo Ron riéndose- Ya sabes, pórtate bien...¡¡

-Si ,si, maldito pelirrojo y sus apuestas- dijo Harry enfadado saliendo del bar y chocándose con una chica si querer en la entrada, a la que apenas miro- eh.. Lo siento...

-No importa..- susurró la joven que miraba dentro del bar como buscando a alguien.

Y Harry salió a la calle maldiciendo a su amigo.

Dentro de bar...

-Crees, Luna que hemos sido muy duros con él?- le preguntó el pelirrojo a su novia.

-No, yo creo que esta bien- dijo Sonriendo a Ron- Asi aprenderá una lección y dejara de ser tan mujeriego...

-Si tienes razón- dijo suspirando- echo de menos al Harry de antes...

-yo tambien...-dijo muy bajito la rubia.

En ese momento Ron alzó la vista y vio a una joven en la puerta, parecía que buscaba a alguien.

Abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

Alta, de figura esbelta, hermosa melena castaña larga y rizada, un rostro dulce enmarcado por unos bonitos ojos marrones.

Ron se levantó de golpe, ante la confusión de Luna.

Él conocía a esa chica.

-Hermione¡¡ Hermione Granger¡¡- le gritó.

La joven lo encontró con la vista y le dio una amplia sonrisa.

Ya estaba de vuelta.

**Pues hasta aquí, mirad quien ha aparecido?? Jajajaj ahora la cosa se le pondra muy complicada a nuestro Harry. **

**Pronto tendrás un reencuentro... jeje**

**¿bueno que os ha parecido? ¿Cómo creeis que influira la presencia de Hermy en la historia? Pronto llegaran capis bastante divertidos, donde Harry se pondrá a prueba...**

**Y si mas me gustaria sabes vuestras opiniones..**

**Review¡¡**


	4. Chapter 4

4

**Hola ya estoy aquí, por fin, jeje he tardado si pero bueno es porque el capitulo ha sido mas largo (casi 8 paginas xd), pero no tengo disculpa.**

**Bueno a partir de este empezará lo bueno y las complicaciones.**

**Gracias como siempre a todos los que seguis la historia y todos los que teneis tiempecito y me dejais un comentario **

**Todo esto es de JkRowling y la Warner bross**

**Sin más accio capi 4¡¡**

4. Encuentro inesperado.

Hermione sonrió mientras veía las calles pasar antes sus ojos y miro el cielo nublado, típico londinense.

Estaba de vuelta, en casa.

Lo había echado mucho de menos.

Miro delante, Ron conducía el coche mientras que Luna iba de copiloto.

-Ron...de verdad muchas gracias- dijo la joven.

-De nada- dijo el pelirrojo mirándola por el espejo del coche- no te preocupes, ¿para que están los amigos?

Ella sonrió, pero bajó la mirada.

-De verdad que no molestaré a tu compañero de clase, quedándome con él?-dijo no estando muy convencida.

Ron echó una mirada cómplice a Luna a su lado, la cual sonrió.

-No, desde luego que no...-dijo Ron sonriendo un poco malévolo, cosa que Hermione no vio- Le gustara tenerte con él, le encanta la compañía femenina...Y mas si es tan atractiva como tú.

Y soltó una risilla por lo bajo, mientras Luna le daba un codazo.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-No digas eso..-dijo la muchacha ruborizada.

-Vamos Hermione¡- dijo Luna- Has mejorado con los años¡ Mírate, todo un bellezón¡¡.

Y le guiñó un ojo a la joven castaña.

-Es verdad- aseguró Ron- Apenas te reconocía cuando te vi entrar en el bar.

La muchacha sonrió recordando el encuentro.

_Flash Back_

_-Hermione¡¡ Hermione Granger¡¡- le gritó._

_La joven aludida se dio la vuelta y sonrió contenta._

_Un joven pelirrojo alto y fornido, con la cara tan llena de pecas como recordaba, la llamaba desde una mesa al fondo, en compañía de una muchacha rubia de esbelta figura._

_-Ronald¡¡-grito contenta y corrió hacia su amigo dándole un fuerte abrazo rompe-costillas, estilos señora Weasley._

_El pelirrojo correspondió y además, Hermione sintió otros brazos que la rodeaban._

_-Luna¡¡-se volvió hacia su amiga y la abrazó feliz dándole un beso en la mejilla- Os he echado mucho de menos, chicos¡¡_

_-Y nosotros a ti, pequeña sabelotodo¡¡-dijo riendo el pelirrojo._

_-Oye Ron¡¡-dijo Luna dándole un golpecito en el hombro de broma, mientras reia- acaba de llegar y ya te metes con ella¡¡_

_-Joo.-dijo Ron con carita de ternero degollado- era por recordar viejos tiempos.._

_Hermione le sonrió._

_-bueno, sentémonos-apremio Luna contenta- Quiero que nos cuentes todo.._

_Tomaron asiento en la mesa y empezaron a bombardear a Hermione a preguntas._

_La joven respondió a todo y contó muchas anécdotas ocurridas en la universidad, además de hablar de los muchos amigos que había hecho._

_-y de novios que?-dijo Luna picara- Algún pretendiente?_

_Hermione se sonrojó._

_-No, sabes que no, Luna..-dijo Ella apenada- Aunque lo he intentado.. no he podido.._

_Luna y Ron se miraron entendiendo a la joven, ella aun no había olvidado a su mejor amigo, Harry._

_-Por..cierto, ¿Cómo.. está, él?- dijo Hermione un poco apenada, sin nombrarlo- aun sigue con... esa chica?_

_-Claudia?-dijo Ron- No que va¡¡ Harry ya rompió con ella¡ pero luego vino, Sandra, Eva, Ahinoa, kate...auch¡¡_

_Luna le pegó un pisotón disimuladamente a Ron para que se callara viendo como la cara de Hermione se entristecia por momentos.._

_-No, tranquila- dijo Luna, sonriendo- Ahora no sale con nadie..._

_Hermione alzó la vista con un destello feliz en sus ojos._

_-Cuando...Podré verlo?- dijo ilusionada- Apenas se nada de él, solo lo que me contabas..._

_Terminó un poco triste, tenía miedo de que al volverlo a ver, él la rechazará, por todo ese tiempo que había pasado sin escribirle._

_-Bueno, supongo que el lunes en la facultad de aurores-dijo Ron- Ya te has matriculado?_

_-Ajam- dijo Hermione asintiendo un poco triste por lo de Harry- Supongo que compartiré clases con vosotros durante lo que queda de curso..Lo que me recuerda...Ron? _

_-Que? –dijo el pelirrojo bebiendo de su coca cola._

_-Me has buscado algun sitio donde quedarme?- Hermione arqueó una ceja y Ron escupió su bebida._

_-No...Lo siento- dijo el pelirrojo un poco apesadumbrado- No te he podido buscar nada... he andado liado y ..._

_-Bueno..no pasa nada..-dijo Hermione- Me ire a un hotel, aunque ando cortilla de dinero.._

_Luna observó la escena callada y luego miró a Ron sonriente._

_Se le había ocurrido una idea._

_-Cariño..Si que le hemos encontrado un apartamento no te acuerdas- dijo Luna con una mirada significativa- Con ese amigo nuestro, que vive solo..._

_-Quien?...-dijo confuso Ron._

_-Ese que dijo que le avisaras cuando Hermione llegara...-dijo Luna guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo, sin que la joven castaña lo notara- Que tiene un pequeño problema con las apuestas de juego..._

"_Harry" se le vino a la mente a Ron y sonrió malvado, ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?_

_-Ah si¡¡ es verdad¡¡-dijo Ron riéndose mientras se pasaba la mano por su cuello- que tonto¡¡ jajajajaja...Ahora lo llamo._

_Hermione asistió a la extraña escena frunciendo el ceño, mientras Ron salía un momento para hacer la llamada. Había algo que le ocultaban..._

_-Luna..-dijo la Joven tratando se no sonar descortés- Me vais a mandar a vivir con un chalado, que tiene problemas con las apuestas de juego??_

_Luna la miró rio divertida._

_-Tranquila es un amor, te caerá bien- dijo la rubia sin darle importancia._

_Hermione no la miró muy convencida._

_-Bien, ya esta hecho- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo mientras llegaba a la mesa y se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo- Cuando quieras nos vamos..._

_Fin de fash back_

-Bueno, Hermione- dijo Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos- Ya hemos llegado.

Hermione asintió mientras salía del coche.

--

Harry se sentó en el sofá con una lata de cerveza de mantequilla en una mano y el mando de la televisión en la otra mientras pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Ron hace un rato.

_Flash back_

_-Diga?- Dijo Harry poco dormido al coger el móvil ya que se había echado un rato en la cama._

_-Harry, hola¡¡ Soy Ron- se escucho la voz de su amigo pelirrojo al aparato- Necesito que me hagas un favor..._

_-Eh?-dijo Harry un poco aturrullado- de que se trata?_

_-Mira hoy ha venido un amigo...Y no tiene casa, se queda en la tuya vale?_

_-Qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-dijo Harry saliendo de su sopor- Pero Ron, no puedes..._

_El muchacho pelirrojo ya había colgado el teléfono._

_Fin de flash Back_

Harry suspiro.

Ron siempre lo metía en esos lios.

Ahora se encontraba sentado, pensando en quien sería su nuevo inquilino. ¿y si era chica?

Sonrió contento, eso estaría muy bien.

De pronto se acordó de la apuesta y maldijo al pelirrojo.

Si era chica iba a ser complicado cumplirla a menos que fuera horrorosa, porque entonces ni se le acercaría.

Harry se rio, pensando en que podía ver entrar por la puerta de su casa al yeti en persona.

Si fuera un chico, pues a lo mejor estaría más controlado y con menos posibilidades de traer amigas a casa y romper la dichosa apuesta.

Se quedo pensativo.

Ron le había dicho un amigo, bueno ya vería...

En ese momento sonó el timbre y el joven de cabello azabache fue a abrir intrigado sin importarle demasiado, que sus invitados lo viera solamente con los pantalones largos del pijama y con el pecho desnudo.

Antes sus ojos aparecieron Ron junto con Luna.

-hola compañero ¡¡-saludo el pelirrojo feliz dándole una palmada en el hombro y entrando es su casa como si fuera propia- Aquí traemos a tu nuevo huesped¡¡

-Hola Harry- Luna le dio un beso el la mejilla y se apartó para rebelar la identidad del nuevo invitado.

Una muchacha hermosa, de figura esbelta, ojos marrones y pelo castaño rizado lo miraba sorprendida y sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo, observando su poco atuendo.

-Tu¡¡-es lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver ante el a Hermione Granger- ¿Qué demonios haces ...aqui?

Dijo intentando tapar su desnudez buscando una camiseta, mientras Luna y Ron reía divertidos

-Harry..yo- Decía Hermione colorada, sin poder evitar observar al chico tan atractivo ante ella- No lo sabía¡¡ Ron y Luna me trajeron... yo..

-Tu no tendrías que estar en tu maldita universidad, alli en EEUU??- Dijo Harry enfadado poniéndose una camiseta del revés que le pasó Luna.

-Yo.. he venido.. a terminar mis estudios aquí..y.- pero Harry no la dejo terminar.

-Ron¡¡ Es ella la que se quiere quedar conmigo- dijo el muchacho alterado mirando al pelirrojo que asentía con la cabeza- Ni hablar¡¡ Me oyes¡¡ No me da la gana, que se busque otra casa¡¡ o mejor que se vaya otra vez de nuevo¡¡ Total ni siquiera se ha acordado de m...de nosotros en todo este tiempo¡¡

-Harry¡¡ es tu amiga¡¡-le dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a enfadarse- no la puedes dejar tirada en la calle¡¡

-Como que no¡¡- Harry se acercó a Hermione y cogió sus maletas para dejarlas en la puerta.

-Harry¡-le dijo luna deteniéndolo y mirándolo con sus ojos azules, severa.

El muchacho se detuvo y apartó la mirada, luego se dirigió a Ron llevándolo fuera de la sala para hablar con el.

Hermione contemplo la escena dolida.

Sabía que se merecía el desprecio de Harry pero eso le provocaba un agudo dolor en el pecho.

Bajo la mirada triste y fue recoger sus maletas.

-Hermione-Luna la tomó del brazo y la miro comprensiva- tranquila vale, Ron lo calmará...

-No quiero ser una molestia Luna..-dijo Hermione angustiada- Se que él no quiere ni verme por lo que le hice...

-Hermione, sabes que Harry no es rencoroso..si le explicas por que te marchaste y le pides disculpas...

-No puedo contarle porque me marché- dijo Hermione triste- No estoy preparada...

Luna le sonrió y le acarició el rostro, comprensiva.

En otra habitación...

-Ron tu sabes lo que me pides??- dijo Harry enfadado- Ella no se puede quedar aquí porque cada vez que la mire me sentiré dolido y despreciado, porque nos abandono...

-Harry, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees que es bueno que la perdones de una vez?

Harry respiró hondo y paso una mano por su pelo desordenándolo.

-Además ella no decidió nada- dijo Ron- Fuimos Luna y yo los que pensamos que se quedara contigo, asi que no la culpes de eso.

-Si claro...- Harry desvió la vista al salón por la puerta entreabierta y vio como Luna hablaba con Hermione.

La muchacha castaña, estaba cambiada desde la ultima vez que la había visto y ahora tenía la mirada triste, sus ojos marrones brillaban cristalinos, su hermoso cabello cayendo por sus espalda y esas suaves y delicadas manos entrelazándose entre si fruto del nerviosismo.

Era muy bella aquella estampa.

Harry suspiró.

-Esta bien, que se quede- susurró Harry vencido, no pudiendo ver a Hermione triste, a pesar de todo.

- Asi me gusta, Harry- dijo Ron contento, dándole una palmada en la espalda- Vuelves a parecerte mas a nuestro Harry de siempre..

El moreno gruño ante el comentario y viendo como el pelirrojo iba hacía el salón, lo siguió.

La castaña recogía sus cosas para salir de la casa, ya que no quería incordia.

-Espera..-dijo Harry un poco seco y frío, deteniéndola- Puedes quedarte...Hasta que encuentres un piso.

Hermione se volvió hacía el sonriendo.

-Gracias Harry¡¡- dijo la castaña acercándose y abrazándolo con fuerza por primera vez después de 5 años- muchas gracias¡¡ No te molestare¡¡

Harry se quedó quieto sin reacción notando el cuerpo caliente de la muchacha contra él y el dulce aroma que desprendía su pelo.

El corazón le dio un vuelvo.

Reaccionó y se separó de ella con rapidez.

-No...pasa.. nada- dijo nervioso después de ese contacto tan perturbador para él- El cuarto de invitados... es el del fondo...a la derecha

Hermione le sonrió y se dirigió allí con sus cosas dejando a Harry de pie en el sitio trastornado.

Ron carraspeo.

-Bueno amigo te dejamos ya- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo, tras haber contemplado tal escena- Hasta el lunes en la facultad

-Adiós Harry- le dijo Luna también contenta dirigiéndose con Ron a la puerta- ya nos vemos y despídete de Hermione de nuestra parte.

Pero antes de marcharse Ron se acercó a él y en confidencia le entregó un rollo de pergamino.

-Son como los diez mandamientos para ti-dijo el pelirrojo guiñádole un ojo- Para que sepas lo que puedes y no puedes hacer...

Y se fue riendo hacia la puerta para luego cerrarla de un golpe seco.

Harry lo miró confuso, sin saber a que se refería y abrió el pergamino.

_Como se que no te resistirás, te dejo unos consejillos _

_No puedes besar a ninguna chica, ni con lengua ni sin lengua, que nos conocemos..._

_No puedes liarte con ella de ninguna forma pervertida.._

_Nada de quitarle la ropa, ¿entendido?_

_Nada de hacerte un apaño tu mismo, si no, no tiene gracia (para casos extremos, una buena solución es el agua fresquita jeje..._

Y asi seguía una larga lista de cosas que no debía hacer para no perder la apuesta y para finalizar un pequeño dibujito mágico animado de un mini-Ron con un bocadillo que rezaba: "que te diviertas semental" , mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Harry alzó la vista del pergamino con una ceja arqueada de fastidio.

-Maldito Ronald¡¡-dijo cabreado tirando el papel a la papelera- Encima con cachondeo a mi costa. Desgraciado¡¡

Le grito furioso a la puerta como si su amigo aun siguiera ahí.

-Harry...-

-Qué?¡-gritó furioso dándose la vuelta encontrando a una Hermione un poco temerosa.

Al instante se arrepintió de gritarle, pero tenía que pagar con alguien su desgracia.

-yo..Esto- dijo la joven sonrojada, alzando en su mano derecha unos boxer con caritas redondas, amarillas y sonrientes- Estaba.. tirado.. en el cuarto de invitados.. ¿Es tuyo?...

Harry se sonrojó y suspiro pasándose una mano por la cara un tanto desesperado.

Esos meses iban a ser los más duros de su vida.

No sabía cuanta razón tenía...

**Bueno, el teatro ya esta formado con todos sus integrantes, ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué ocurrirá entre Harry y Hermione? ¿Por qué discutieron hace tiempo? Jeje y lo mas importante...Matara Harry a Ron por hacerle todo esto? Xd Ganas no le faltan...**

**Todo en el proximo episodio... (suena como una telenovela) y si no es mucha molestía dejadme algun comentario jeje aunque sea pequeñito se agradece **

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

5

**Hola que tal? aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capi.**

**Espero que os guste es mas largo y lo he intentado hacer lo mejor que pude porque la inspiración no me daba mucho xd , la temperatura empieza a caldearse jeje**

**Todo esto es de J.K.Rowling la Warner Bross **

**Agradezco todos lo comentarios y opiniones**

**Sin mas accio capi 5¡¡**

5. Tentaciones : Primeros encontronazos

El fin de semana desde la llegada de Hermione a la casa de Harry, pasó sin apenas altercados ya que cada uno intentaba evitar al otro en todo lo posible, por diversas razones.

Harry por estar enfadado con la joven y Hermione por no poner al

chico en una situación incomoda.

Aunque dicho sea de paso, sus esfuerzos había sido un poco nulos, ya que era complicado no verse viviendo en la habitación de a lado.

Hermione supo perfectamente a la hora que llego Harry de su juerga del sábado y Harry supo perfectamente la hora en que la chica entró en la ducha por la mañana, cosa que le empezó a causar cierta inquietud que no se quiso reconocer.

Y ahora estaban a Lunes , al fatídico y horrendo lunes.

Harry, gracias a su nueva compañera madrugadora consiguió llegar a su primera clase a tiempo, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Ron y a Luna cuando se los encontraron por los pasillos.

Ahora justo salían de esa clase, Ron y un Harry un poco dormido, ya que habían tenido Historia de la magia oscura, una asignatura obligatoria, muy teórica y horriblemente aburrida.

Hermione por su parte se había quedado hablando con el profesor de esa asignatura y Ron aprovechó la ocasión.

-Harry- dijo Dándole al joven un codazo- ¿qué tal te va con tu nueva compañera de piso?

Le susurró el pelirrojo riendo suavemente.

-Cállate imbecil- le dijo Harry por lo bajo por si volvía Hermione y lo miró un poco enfadado- Menuda la que me has liado ...

Ron lo miró asombrado.

-¿Tan horrible es Hermione? Si te ha ayudado a levantarte temprano- dijo sonriendo.

-Peor que horrible- le dijo desesperado y le dio una colleja por hacerse el gracioso, mientras tiraba de su camiseta y lo empujaba contra una pared en una esquina, para hablar a solas- Escucha el domingo por la mañana...

_Flash Back._

_Harry se rascó la cabeza y bostezó un poco desorientado, mientras salía de la cama._

_Aun le dolía la cabeza por lo bebido la otra noche. _

_Como quería alejarse de la casa, después de lo ocurrido, decidió salir y volver a las tantas de la madrugada con una buena borrachera, para así olvidar sus problemas y no pensar en su nueva inquilina._

_El joven aun medio dormido se dirigió al baño, entro tranquilamente, se apoyo en el lavamanos y dejo correr el agua mientras, se lavaba la cara._

_En ese momento notó un tarareo y una suave voz que cantaba._

_Harry frunció el ceño...De pronto abrió lo ojos, asustado.. Alguien se estaba bañando¡¡ y Si no era él?¡.. Miró ya totalmente despierto a la cortinas cerradas de textura semi-opaca, en la que efectivamente, se revelaban las formas de una mujer...Y que mujer¡.._

_Harry, por más que quiso no pudo apartar la vista._

_Su cuerpo era estilizado por lo que podía distinguir, sus pechos firmes... ...vientre plano, piernas largas...Un trasero redondito..._

_Hubiera jurado, que su piel era suave y tersa, perfecta para ser acariciada, mordida, besada..._

_Tragó saliva, se estaba excitando y odió en ese instante a Ron, la apuesta y sobre todo... las malditas cortinas que apenas dejaban pasar la luz¡¡_

_Enfadado consigo mismo y con su poco auto control, que hacía que cierta parte de su cuerpo despertara, se dio la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar que se había convertido en el infierno, por el calor que hacía y el que le producía la situación._

_En ese momento sintió como su pie desnudo resbala con el agua del piso y pronto su trasero dio contra el suelo provocando un gran estrépito._

_Aulló de dolor y de pronto la ducha se cerró._

_-Harry?- susurró la voz de Hermione atraves de las cortinas. "mierda" pensó el muchacho- Eres tu?_

"_triple mierda" pensó, mientras Hermione, sacaba la cabeza atraves de las cortina contemplándolo tirado en el suelo con una bonita erección en sus pantalones que no había decrecido gracias al tono sensual de la joven. El muchacho se apresuró a taparla como pudo sentándose en el suelo, sintiéndose idiota._

_-Si...A-aquí... estoy..-dijo Colorado hasta las orejas riéndose nerviosamente, mientras rápido, cogía una toalla que había a su lado y se tapaba mejor su "amiguito" que se empeñaba en saludar a Hermione._

_-y qué haces aquí?-dijo la joven sonrojándose un poco, tapándose hasta el cuello con la cortina-... tirado en el suelo??_

_-Esto...-Harry buscaba una excusa convincente- Bueno... Yo..pasaba por la puerta... y te vi ...que entrabas en el baño y...te dejabas la toalla fuera¡¡ jejejeje...Luego me resbale un poquito¡¡_

_Dijo rápidamente enseñándole la toalla de su regazo._

_Continuó riendo un poco histérico rascándose la nuca con énfasis , pensando "tierra trágame, y contra mas lejos me mandes mejor"_

_-Amm..-dijo Hermione aun colorada mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera muy sensual. Su pelo estaba empapado y sus rizos castaños caían rebeldes por sus clavículas, dejando pequeñas gotitas de agua por sus hombros- Muchas gracias... Harry, por traerme.. la toalla.._

_-toma¡¡-le dijo rápido como una bala tirándole la toalla a la cara mientras se ponía en pie con rapidez para salir de la habitación- Te veo luego¡¡...Mierda¡¡_

_Otro fuerte golpe, y Hermione se empezó a reir suavemente, al ver como Harry chocaba con la puerta en su huída._

_Cuando la cerró tras de si, se frotó la frente dolorido y se miró el regazo, seguía mas tieso que una regla y es que ver a Hermione mordiéndose el labios de esa forma lo había puesto mas excitado de lo que estaba._

_Se fue hacia su habitación fastidiado pero se paro en secó y volvió a la puerta del cuarto de baño.._

_-Hermione¡¡-gritó un poco deseperado mientras observaba su "problema"- vas a tardar mucho¡¡ Es que necesito una buena ducha fresquita¡¡_

_Fin de flash back_

-Asi que ya ves..-le dijo Harry a Ron abatido- Y solo llevo dos días y ya me causa dolores de cabeza...

Ron sin poderlo evitar se empezó a reír como un poseso mientras se sostenía la barriga, partido en dos.

Harry le pegó otra colleja, muy mosqueado.

-Anda vamos ya para la clase de curas y pociones avanzadas...-dijo el moreno asqueado- Ya vendrá Hermione después..

--

A la salida del aula de Historia de la magia oscura se encontraba Hermione guardando su agenda y apuntes en su cartera, buscando a Harry y a Ron con la mirada.

Una joven rubia se puso delante suya.

-Hola, Hermione¡¡- dijo la chica contenta.

-Hola Luna¡- la saludo Hermione sonriendo- que tal?

-Pues nada, yo también acabo de terminar la primera clase de la mañana, he venido a saludar y...-Se acercó confidencialmente al oído de Hermione- ...Cómo ha ido con tu nuevo compañerito de piso?

La joven castaña se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Creo que por tus colores..- dijo arqueando una ceja divertida- Algo ha ocurrido...Cuéntale a tu amiga Luna..

Y le guiño un ojo.

-Esto pues..No tuvo mucha importancia..-Dijo mordiéndose el labio nerviosa- Verás...

Hermione en pocas palabras le comentó lo ocurrido en el baño ese domingo.

Luna empezó a reir de manera escandalosa igual que hizo su novio a la par que Hermione se avergonzaba más y más..

-Y no fue solo eso... porque mas tarde...-continuó Hermione un poco cohibida...

_Fash Back_

_Harry se encontraba en el salón viendo la televisión, asi que Hermione para no incomodarle demasiado decidió irse a su cuarto, es decir el de invitados, que Harry le había cedido._

_Cuando llegó se tiró sobre la cama, pensando en que podría hacer, y vio su maleta, la que todavía le faltaba por desempacar del todo y se puso a ello._

_Fue sacando el resto de su ropa y acomodándola en el amplio armario, hasta que vio unos pantalones vaqueros un poco gastados y grandes, doblados en la parte baja del guardaropa._

"_Harry" pensó la joven._

_Los tomó suavemente intentando no arrugarlos. _

_Hermione los olió. _

_Si eran de Harry, tenía su mismo olor, uno que Hermione hacía tanto que no olía y que le encantaba. Una mezcla de menta con pino._

_Sonrió. Lo había echado mucho de menos._

_Suspiró._

_Era mejor dejarlos en la habitación de Harry._

_Fue por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del joven, sin que este se percatara, ya que estaba mas ocupado viendo la "caja tonta", como solía llamarle el padre de Hermione a la televisión._

_La habitación del chico era un poco más amplia que la suya con un gran ventanal y una cama de dos plazas. En una esquina se encontraba un armario muy parecido al de la otra habitación. Luego cerca de la cama estaba una mesita de noche donde Harry tenía colocadas varias cosas, como la funda de sus gafas, el despertador y una foto animada de sus padres._

_Sonrió mientras dejaba los pantalones sobre la cama, luego desvió la vista a algo que llamo su atención._

_Un pequeño trozo de papel de plástico azul sobresalía de uno de los cajones de su mesilla._

_Miró hacía la puerta por si venía Harry y viendo que su curiosidad le podía, se acercó al misterioso papelito._

_Tiró suavemente y lo sacó de la ranura del cajón._

_Un preservativo¡¡ ..._

_Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida. _

_Hombre, no es que ella nunca hubiese visto uno, pero no sabía porque no se imaginaba a Harry usándolo ni haciendo nada que requiriese su uso...Se sonrojó, pensando en lo que implicaba eso..._

_Ella aun era virgen, pero por propia voluntad._

_Había tenido varios novios a lo largo de esos años, pero no se había sentido lo suficiente enamorada para dar ese paso con ellos aunque esos jóvenes lo hubieran intentado con ella._

_Suspiró, era mejor guardarlo antes de que Harry apareciera y la pillara registrando sus cosas._

_Abrió el cajón para dejar el condón en su sitió y este se le cayó de las manos a ver lo que había en él._

_Una fabrica industrial de condones al por mayor...El cajón estaba casi lleno de preservativos de todos colores, marcas y se atrevió a distinguir incluso de sabores ...Eso era el museo de condón¡¡_

_Hermione en su vida había visto tantos juntos..Ni en la farmacia... Su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo... ¿En que se había convertido Harry en todos esos años, en un obseso sexual?¿_

_Vale, que se cuide mucho de no dejar semillas de pequeños Potters en las chicas con las que se acostaba...Pero eso era demasiado..._

_Hermione echó el condón dentro del cajón, pensando que de todas formas si ella se lo quedara, no se notaría la falta y cerró rápidamente._

_No queriendo pensar mas en el asunto, un poco aturdida, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y se encontró con un Harry ante ella con el ceño fruncido._

_-Ehh..Hola..-dijo Hermione nerviosa._

_-Que demonios hacías en mi cuarto?-dijo Harry serio con una ceja arqueada de manera inquisidora._

_-Esto...Había un pantalón vaquero... en mi armario- dijo sintiendo como le sudaban las manos- Vi que era tuyo ...y te lo he dejado... en la cama...Hasta luego¡¡.._

_Y Hermione se escabulló por el pasillo sin esperar respuesta, con el corazón agitado.._

_Harry frunció el ceño viendo como se marchaba..._

_Fin de flash Back_

-Ay, la leche¡¡-dijo Luna con pequeñas lagrimitas de la risa en las esquinas de sus ojos azules- Harry tiene una fabrica de condones en su propia casa?¡

-Te lo juro- le dijo Hermione afligida- Y la verdad, a mi no me hace gracia...Y si se trae a algunas amigas, para gastar el cajón?? No podré soportarlo...Ya sabes lo que siento por él...

Hermione se sonrojó al decir lo ultimo.

Luna la miró conmovida.

-Tranquila, se está reformando...estoy completamente segura, de que estará tranquilo y modosito- dijo la muchacha rubia sonriendo para si- Si sabe lo que le conviene...

Luego rió suavemente, recordando la apuesta.

-A que te refieres?-le preguntó Hermione confusa.

-No, a nada¡-dijo Luna- tranquila.. bueno, nos vemos luego¡¡ que llegamos tarde a las clases¡¡

-Si¡¡-dijo Hermione recolocándose la cartera al hombro- ya se me olvidaba ..

Y se fue por el pasillo despidiéndose con la mano de su amiga Luna.

Justo acababa de entrar por la puerta del aula cuando el profesor Albert Cradford entró.

Rápidamente diviso un asiento a lado de sus dos amigos en una de la últimas filas y fue a sentarse.

-Bueno-dijo el profesor posicionándose tras su escritorio paseando la vista por el aula- Buenos días a todos y...ah¡ Cara nueva¡

Dijo fijando su vista en la joven castaña de pelo rizado situada a lado de su alumno más problemático.

-Como se llama usted, señorita?-dijo amablemente, haciendo un ademán para que la muchacha se levantara.

-Granger, señor..Hermione Granger- dijo la joven un poco azorada, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, para que la clase la viera- Acabo de llegar a la facultad...

En ese momento, se escucharon murmullos y varios chicos lanzaron silbiditos alabando la belleza de la muchacha.

Harry observó la clase y refunfuñó, mientras Hermione volvía a sentarse a su lado un poco sonrojada..

-Me alegra ver una cara nueva, espero que le vaya bien en el curso- dijo el profesor amablemente, mientras se volvía hacia la pizarra para continuar su clase, escribiendo distintos ingrediente- Bueno, comencemos, hoy realizaremos una poción de fácil creación pero con unos elementos un tanto corrosivos si no llegan a utilizarlos correctamente, dicha poción es muy útil para curar heridas profundas, desgarros que se puedan tener en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, o por obra de hechizos oscuros como...

- Ya, ya, siempre es lo mismo..-dijo Harry aburrido apoyando su mejilla en su mano, mientras miraba distraídamente a Hermione, la cual sacaba sus materiales de la maleta.

-...Bien supongo que esos son los datos más importantes que debéis saber- continuaba el profesor con su charla- Ahora poneos a trabajar y cuidado con la disolución de mandrágora¡

Harry suspiró y se puso a trabajar en su poción, sin echar mucha cuenta de las indicaciones que el profesor les dictaba. Lo único que quería es que terminaran las tediosas clases y salir un rato.

-Harry me dejas un poco de asfódelo-le susurró Ron por lo bajo mientras rebuscaba en su maleta- Creo que el ultimo bote se me acabo el otro día..

-Vale- el moreno recogió su maleta del suelo y se puso a buscar el ingrediente que Ron le pedía.

Hermione lo miraba de reojo mientras ponía apunto su caldero, hirviendo agua.

-Donde demonios...lo puse?- dijo el muchacho sacudiendo su mochila.

En ese momento un pequeño bote con algo que parecían especias cayó al suelo- Ah¡¡ si.. alli está¡¡ No te escapes..¡¡

Harry se agachó para recogerlo pero Hermione fue un poco mas rápida que el y fue a recoger el botecito caído a lado suya.

En ese momento sus manos rozaron, pero Hermione recogió el bote.

Una sensación cálida los recorrió a ambos..

Se miraron a los ojos, los dos a la misma altura.

Harry se embelesó al contemplar lo ojos de su amiga y por primera vez tomaba conciencia de la gran gama de tonos marrones y dorados que adornaban sus iris...

Hermione apartó la mirada, cohibida.

Harry desvió la vista algo mas, que lo puso mas inquieto de lo que estaba.

Hermione le regalaba una hermosa vista de su escote.

La joven llevaba un polo blanco de mangas cortas, con pequeños botones que ella por la temperatura había desabrochado.

Harry contemplo el nacimiento de sus pechos, embelesado, su piel blanca, que parecía tan suave.. Intentando salir de su aturdimiento y se levantó con rapidez.

-toma- dijo Hermione, ya ambos sentado en sus respectivas banquetas.

Harry se volvió sobresaltado hacia su amiga que le entregaba el frasco que se le había caído.

-Gra..Gracias-dijo nervioso, volviéndose hacia Ron.

El pelirrojo tomó el frasco y continuó con su poción sin percatarse de la escena que había sucedido a su lado.

Harry, también continuó con su poción, pero sin apenas ver lo que echaba en el caldero.

Se sentía excitado y sin poderlo evitar desviaba su vista a Hermione que seguía ajena a sus perturbaciones, intentando divisar un poco de su escote.

La muchacha lo pilló en más de una ocasión mirándola y le sonrió inocente, sin saber, que Harry solo quería contemplar mas de sus atributos femeninos.

En ese momento, Harry si ver cogió un botecito de color marrón parduzco, para echarlo es su ya muy destrozada poción y Hermione lo vio alarmada cogiéndolo rápido del brazo.

-Harry, no¡¡-Le dijo alarmada- Es esencia de bubotubérculo , si lo echas probablemente tu poción estallará..

Le dijo mientras contemplaba muy dudosa la poción mal hecha de Harry.

-Ah..vale-dijo Harry un poco embobado viendo como los labios de Hermione se movían.

-ten, échale esto a tu poción, es disolución de mandrágora- dijo pasándole un frasco verde, que el chico cogió- Quizás ayude a mejorarla..

Y le sonrió al muchacho el cual no despegaba los ojos de ella.

Destapó la botella sin mucho interés, mientras seguía contemplando a Hermione y la echo en su poción...

En ese momento Harry sintió un calor abrasivo en sus pantalones, dio un bote y aulló de dolor, mientras toda la clase lo contemplaba estupefacta.

Su aturdimiento había terminado de golpe cuando sin querer se echó sin mirar el líquido en los pantalones en vez de la poción...

Gritó y grito mientras sentía como la tela de sus pantalones se desintegraba por culpa del líquido corrosivo...

-Joder¡¡ que me chamusco¡¡ aguaaaa¡¡-gritó mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones antes de que el líquido llegara a sus boxer y acabara completamente en cueros- Necesito agua¡¡

Hermione miraba con ojos como platos la situación y se tapaba la boca horrorizada, mientras veía a Harry dando botes en medio del aula aullando de dolor y quitándose como podía los pantalones.

Ron a su lado se aguantaba la risa.

En ese momento el profesor Cradford al ver la conmoción y que Harry Potter empezaba desnudarse intentando salvar su hombría del líquido corrosivo decidió actuar, un tanto divertido.

-Aquamenti¡¡-dijo el profesor apuntando a la entrepierna de Harry, mientras un chorro de agua fría y cristalina salía de su varita.

-Ahh¡¡ que fría, joder¡¡-dijo Harry abrazándose a si mismo ya que estaba empapado y encima en calzoncillos.

-Eso le enseñara señor Potter a estar mas atento en lo que hace y no a fijarse en otros..._menesteres_-dijo el profesor un tanto divertido, mientras media clase aun se reía de lo lindo.

Harry gruño.

-Será mejor que alguien lo acompañe a la enfermería-dijo y en ese momento, Hermione se puso a lado de Harry.

-Yo lo llevaré señor- dijo seria, era la única que no se había reído de la desgracia de Harry y lo miraba compasiva y preocupada.

-Bien, señorita Granger- dijo el profesor y se fijo en el atuendo de Harry- y haga por favor que le conjuren ropa...

Hermione abrazó a Harry para darle calor y salieron juntos de la clase, él aun tiritando un poco.

En la enfermería atendieron a Harry, mientras este se quejaba de que parecía que le había hecho la cera en las piernas.

Luego, le untaron una serie de ungüentos en las zonas enrojecidas y lo dejaron descansar.

-Harry..Lo siento-susurró Hermione, por lo bajo, un rato después de un silencio incomodo en la enfermería.

El muchacho alzó la vista sorprendido.

-Por qué deberías sentirlo?- dijo alzando una ceja- Tu no tienes la culpa de mi patosidad.

"_Bueno si..Si no estuvieras tan buena..No habría echo estas tonterias..."_pensó Harry para si pero no lo dijo.

-Pues me siento culpable-dijo apenada- podría haberte ayudado, pero me paralicé y no lo hice..

Harry la vio bajar la mirada triste y se conmovió, pero no pensaba bajar la guardia mas ante ella, pues seguía dolido.

-No da igual..-dijo frío mientras desviaba la vista al reloj mágico que había colgado en el cuarto- Además..Creo que deberías largarte, está apunto de comenzar otra clase y te la vas a perder.

Hermione alzó la vista y lo vio serio, mirando a todos sitio menos a ella, lo que le dio a entender que estaba molesto y no precisamente por lo ocurrido en clase.

-Si, será mejor que me vaya..-dijo triste- Hasta luego..

La joven se levantó del asiento que ocupaba.

Harry la vio levantarse e irse hasta la puerta , pero la joven se detuvo, parecía indecisa.

Al final Hermione volvió sobre sus pasos y ante sus sorpresa lo besó suavemente en la frente apartándole con sus dedos los cabellos azabaches..

-Espero que te recuperes..-susurró y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para que Harry no viera su sonrojo.

Hermione salió por la puerta sin esperar respuesta del joven moreno.

Harry suspiró aturdido aun sintiendo los labios cálidos de Hermione sobre su frente.

**Bueno ya esta, hasta aquí, que os a parecido? Divertido, aburrido...? **

**Pobre Harry todo le pasa a él xd ya habéis visto que acaba de empezar y ya tiene problemas ¿empezais a entender el titulo del fic xd?**

**La parte que mas me a gustado es el beso final de Hermione y a vosotros? Xd**

**Bueno un beso xaoo y dejadme algun comentario si no es molestia jeje**

**review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaa Cuánto tiempo¡¡ Perdonadme por favor todos, por tardar tanto, llevaba una mala rachilla y no tenía apenas ideas , pero bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro capitulo dando guerra ^^**

**En primer lugar muchas gracias a todos lo seguidores de esta historia y los que me dejais comentarios, me animan mucho a escribir. **

**Todo esto es de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bross , yo solo escribo de prestado lo que me parece correcto y para enmendar algunos errores (¬¬)**

**Sin más Accio capi 6¡¡ Espero que os guste ^^ **

: Casi recaída en el pecado

Los días pasaron y por fin, Harry superó su primera semana de abstinencia, con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo, ya que Hermione con sus paseos en camisón y en toalla por la casa no se lo ponía nada fácil.

Su truco: huir de ella lo más que podía.

Como habían acordado, el muchacho se presentó ante Ron y Luna ese viernes por la tarde, poniéndole la excusa a Hermione de que tenía que ir al gimnasio.

La joven rubia paso su varita de arriba abajo sobre Harry como si fuera un escaner y todo pareció estar correcto.

-Wauu campeón-dijo Ron asombrado, al ver que la prueba realizaba estaba bien- ya llevas una semana... te felicito

Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina con un gruñido que hizo al pelirrojo callarse de inmediato. Luna rió divertida, ante el encogimiento de su novio.

-Déjalo, amor-comentó animada- la abstinencia lo pone de mala uva¡

Harry refunfuño por lo bajo. Ya era muy común en esos días ver al moreno de ese humor tan agrio y cuando se le hablaba solo contestaba con monosílabos y gruñidos que causaban diversión a la pareja.

-Pienso que esta maldita apuesta es una la gilipoyez¡¡-Saltó Harry- Ya os habéis reído bastante a mi costa...

-Vamos Harry-le susurró Ron convincente- No me digas que tu, Harry Potter, se rinde ante algo , no me lo creo..

-Yo no he dicho que me rinda¡¡-dijo Harry de manera tozuda- Simplemente me parece una tonteria...Ya he demostrado que puedo aguatar y..

-Si, claro-lo interrumpió Ron- Una semana es muy fácil... pero la prueba consiste en un mes...

Ron sonrió con suficiencia.

-Pues ya veras¡¡-Harry se envalentonó- superaré la prueba¡¡ Y cuando lo haga Weasley, te vas a enterar¡¡

-La superaras si Hermione te deja..-susurró Ron dándole un golpe bajo a Harry.

La determinación del moreno pareció flaquear al escuchar ese nombre.

-Ee..Noo...me supone ningún problema- comentó nervioso y luego se serenó, como recordando algo- En otro tiempo quizás, pero ya no siento nada por ella...Reconozco que es preciosa.. Pero nunca me acostaría con alguien el cual me hubiera hecho tanto daño...

La mirada de Harry se entristeció y la desvió hacia los cristales del local por el cual se veía la calle.

Luna y Ron observaron a Harry preocupados. Quizás todo aquel plan no había sido buena idea, ni para el propio moreno, ni para Hermione.

-Harry..-dijo Ron decidiéndose a interrumpir el incomodo silencio- Deberías hablar con ella...que te explique y ...

-No pienso hablar con Hermione¡¡-dijo Harry enfadado y se levantó de la mesa- No quiero escuchar ninguna de su estúpidas excusas¡¡

-Pero...

-Pero nada Ron-interrumpió Harry mientras cogía su chaqueta de su asiento- Me largo...Nos vemos...

Y Harry desapareció por la puerta del bar si dejar añadir nada más a la pareja, que había contemplado la escena con consternación.

-----------

La habitación estaba oscura y solo una pequeña lámpara encendida iluminaba la figura que daba vueltas inquieta bajo las sabanas.

Alargó un brazo hacia la mesita de noche y observó el reloj digital: las 4 y media de la mañana.

Se mordió el labio nerviosa. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Harry? Aun no había llegado a casa.

Hermione se incorporó un poco sobre la cama.

El muchacho había desaparecido esa tarde con la excusa de ir al gimnasio luego bastante rato después regresó y se arregló para salir.

Ella como siempre no dijo nada y se quedó en casa. Intentaba lo menos posible meterse en la vida de su amigo, pero no podía y seguía preocupándose por él, como antaño.

Ya había pasado una semana desde su llegada a esa casa y Harry seguía comportándose de manera fría e hiriente cuando estaba con ella, y si estaba, porque la joven comprobó que él a toda costa parecía evitarla. No habían tenido ni una conversación que conllevara mas de unos pocos monosílabos y solo se veían en las comidas y en la facultad, ya que Harry pasaba todo su tiempo libre fuera de casa.

Toda esa situación le hacía daño, pero una parte de si misma le decía que se tenía merecido todo lo que Harry le hacía y el estar sola de esa manera.

Se le empañaron ojos a causa de las lágrimas.

Harry la odiaba y siempre supo que él no la perdonaría por lo que le hizo

Intento buscar el momento y el valor para confesarle todo aquello que guardó en su corazón por tanto tiempo y pedirle todas las disculpas del mundo, pero él aun no le había dado ni una oportunidad.

Las lágrimas cálidas cayeron por su rostro.

Echaba mucho de menos al Harry de antes, su Harry...

En ese momento un fuerte estruendo la hizo sobresaltarse.

Rápidamente quito las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la manga de su pijama y agudizó le oído.

Parecía que alguien cantaba en el salón a pleno pulmón sin importar la hora.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos a causa de la sorpresa: era la voz de Harry.

En un arrebato se puso su bata y fue directamente al salón.

Su ojos se abrieron como platos ante la visión...

-Ronnnn, ronnn, ronnnn....hip... la botella...hip... de Ron¡¡¡¡ digo... Miaaa laa .. Botellaaaa .. es miaa , que le den por saco... a Ron. lechesss¡¡¡¡ que yo... no la comparto hipp...- Un Harry muy despeinado, con media camisa fuera, un gran moretón en el ojo, el cual tenía casi cerrado e hinchado, con una botella de lo que parecía whisky de fuego en una mano, se tambaleaba peligrosamente, mientras cantaba incoherencias.

-Harry¡¡..-dijo Hermione preocupada, acercándose a él con rapidez y sosteniéndolo para que no cayera al suelo- Estás ebrio¡¡

- Herm.. ione¡¡ Hip, si estas aquí ... y tu hermana...hip... tambien¡¡¡ Jjajajajaja¡¡¡-dijo sonriendo bobamente mientras se tambaleaba apoyado en la muchacha- te había...Hip... dicho alguna vez... que estas para hacerte un hijoo¡¡¡¡¡ Tía buena¡¡¡ Hipp....

Hermione lo sostuvo contra ella mientras se sonrojaba.

-Harry.. deja de decir idioteces..-dijo con trabajo mientras lo llevaba hacia el sofá de la sala- Qué te ha pasado? Estás hecho un desastre...

-Wooo jeje..Erees preci..osa .. hip- comento Harry entrecortadamente, ignorando lo comentado por Hermione , tropezando y derrumbándose en el sofá con la chica bajo suya.

Hermione notó todo el peso de Harry encima y eso la abrumó sobre manera, con su corazón latiendo con rapidez. Harry, sin embargo seguía riéndose como un poseso sin percatarse de la situación tan incomoda en la que se encontraban.

-Harry..-dijo Hermione removiéndose nerviosa- Quítate de encima mía, por favor...Asi.. podré curarte ese ojo hinchando y...

Harry paró de reírse y la miró a los ojos por fin, percatándose que ella estaba allí, bajo él.

-Her..mione-susurró, muy cerca de la boca de la joven, fijándose en los ojos marrones de la muchacha, como si los viera por primera vez- Eres hermosa ...

Hermione sentía el aliento de Harry contra su boca una mezcla de whisky con un aire mentolado...Que le quemaba la piel, por su intensidad. Su corazón golpeo con fuerza su pecho...Enrojeció..

Harry, dentro de su estado de embriaguez y con torpeza alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, con toda la dulzura que podía demostrar...

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento al sentir el contacto suave sobre su rostro, olvidándose de la situación, olvidando el hecho de que Harry no estaba bien... Simplemente, sintiendo la dulce caricia cálida, que venía de la persona a la que ella mas quería en ese mundo...

Notó su respiración a escasos centímetros, muy cerca...¿Él iba a...besarla?

Su corazón se aceleró y abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar una declaración entrecortada de Harry...Observó sus ojos verdes de pupilas dilatadas...

-Te..quiero...-Susurró el muchacho, apartando suavemente la mano y bajando sobre ella, hasta apoyar la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y abrazarse a su cintura- No...Me dejes..

Hermione hubiera querido responderle, a su dulce e inconsciente declaración, pero pronto notó que el muchacho se había dormido.

Suspiró entrecortadamente e intentó calmarse después de todas las sensaciones, que su cuerpo había experimentado y que seguía sintiendo al notar el calor de Harry sobre ella.

Lo observó dormir durante un rato, intentando ella conciliar el sueño, pero no podía.

Él muchacho le acababa de decir que la quería, y eso la hacía muy feliz, aunque fuera simplemente como amiga y eso ya era un paso. Pero... ¿sería verdad que la quería? O ¿Era producto de la borrachera?

Prefería no pensar en ello y se acurrucó más contra Harry.

Suspiró otra vez, le acarició el pelo con dulzura y lo besó suavemente en la frente. Mañana en la mañana sería otro día...

---------

Notaba que una brisa cálida le revolvía suavemente el flequillo, pero estaba a gusto y no quiso abrir los ojos.

Su cabeza descansaba sobre una almohada cálida, blanda que se elevaba suavemente bajo él.

Se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor ...

Un momento, ¿desde cuando las almohadas se hinchan y deshinchan?

Abrió los ojos rápidamente...

Se encontraba en el salón, ¿qué hacía allí?

El dolor de cabeza que sentía le recodaba que esa noche había habido juerga y por su ojo derecho hinchado, pensó también que algo más...

Respiró hondo y observó lo que era su "almohada" improvisada.

Casi pega un enorme brinco.

Había esta durmiendo encima de Hermione... En su pecho cálido...

¿Y si habían hecho algo más? ¿La apuesta se habría ido a la mierda?

Abrió lo ojos como platos y se observó.

Ambos estaban con ropa...ufff menos mal...Pero ¿y si había hecho algo más??¡¡ ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir ahora cuando se despertara?¡

En menudo marrón se había metido...Él que quería irse por ahí un rato para no tener que ver a Hermione y al final había acabado durmiendo con ella...Menuda borrachera que tenía que haber traído aquella noche..

Se sentó con cuidado de no despertar a la joven a su lado...

No pudo evitar desviar la vista...

La muchacha dormía tranquilamente, su melena castaña rizada esparcida por el sofá con algunos mechones cayéndole en el rostro.

Su bata entreabierta dejando ver su camisón celeste.... Y pensar que había dormido sobre ella...Se sonrojó.

Intento apartar esos pensamientos, pero inconscientemente, alargó su mano, hacia la joven y despejo su frente de su rebelde cabello...

La joven suspiró bajo su contacto y Harry tragó saliva...

Se maldijo internamente, quería ocultar sus sentimientos seguir teniéndolos enterrados bajo gruesas capas de indiferencia, pero muy dentro suyo sabía que no podría.

El regreso de su amiga le había supuesto, enfrentarse a cosas que creía superadas, pero su caparazón se desintegraba...No es que sintiera solo el deseo sexual que podría sentir por cualquier mujer hermosa, también sentía algo mucho mas profundo por la joven...Muy a su pesar... Después de lo ocurrido, hacía ya más de cinco años, antes de la partida de Hermione...

Suspiró fuertemente y se despejó no debía pensar en eso, ya se había hecho una reputación y quería que su compañera lo viera como todos lo veía ahora, un muchacho rebelde, mujeriego, al que nada le importaba más que su bienestar... No quería volver a ser el Harry de antes, ya no más...

Volvió a mirar su amiga y decidió levantarse del sofá antes de hacer alguna tontería, pasó cerca del a mesilla del salón cuando...

-mmm...Harry....ahh si...-Hermione susurró sensualmente su nombre, provocando que la oírlo el muchacho se diera con le pico de la mesa en sus espinilla...

-Joderr¡¡¡-dijo intentando reprimir un gritito de dolor, bastante afeminado, mientras se sujetaba en el suelo la parte lastimada- Soy un maldito pupas...Todo por culpa tuya Hermione¡¡-dijo entre dientes esto ultimo.

En ese momento la mencionada se incorporó sobresaltada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo asustada mirando a todos lados y viendo a Harry tirado en el suelo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Limpiar el suelo con el trasero-dijo sarcástico y malhumorado intentando ponerse de pie- ¿A ti que te parece?? Me caido¡¡

Hermione se acercó a él.

-NO¡¡-le dijo Harry alejándose- Déjame¡¡ Solo me causas problemas¡¡

-No seas imbecil¡¡-le dijo Hermione empezando a enfadarse y atrayéndolo al sofá para sentarse- Solo quiero ver que te pasa y curarte¡

-No eres mi madre¡¡-le grito mientras la joven lo ignoraba y le masajeaba la espinilla dolorida.

-Pero soy tu amiga¡- dijo y luego se acercó a su rostro para revisarle el ojo morado- Así que cállate, tozudo y mirame¡

Harry refunfuñando y viendo que no tenía mas remedio se dejó revisar por Hermione.

-Te dieron un buen puñetazo a noche..-dijo dándole con un ungüento en el rostro, que había conjurado con su varita.

-No es de tu incumbencia- le replicó Harry gruñón, intentado hacer como si el contacto suave de la mano cálida de Hermione en su rostro no lo alterara.

Entonces Harry le habló para no sentir el calor que le subía por el cuerpo.

-Hermione..ejem-se aclaró la garganta, nervioso- A noche cuando llegué... No paso nada ¿verdad?..

Hermione paró su curación un segundo y lo miró directamente a su ojo sano.

-No..No paso nada- "aunque ojala lo hubiera hecho" pensó Hermione para si, triste - Simplemente caíste dormido..

Harry creyó notar un tono de desilusión en su voz, pero eso no podía ser ...¿no?

-Ajam-le respondió el muchacho cerrando los ojos, notando como ella seguía con su trabajo, parecía que se demoraba al pasar su mano por su rostro como si fuera una caricia...¿o lo estaba imaginando? El caso era que se sentía muy bien, acercó más su rostro, para sentir más el dulce masaje.

Entonces ella paró y él joven abrió sus orbes verdes para encontrarse a su amiga muy cerca, tanto como para poder distinguir, alguna que otra juguetona peca en sus mejillas o nariz.

Se sentía himnotizado por aquellos ojos castaños, con una sensación de atracción intensa...

La muchacha entrecerró los parpados y se acercó a él , presa de esa extraña química... Sus respiraciones se encontraron chocando entre ellas y los labios de ambos se entreabrieron buscando el dulce contacto del otro....

Entonces Harry se separó dando un brinco y abrió los ojos con rapidez...

-Esto..Me voy a.. mi cuarto..- dijo nervioso levantándose del sillón, ante la mirada confusa y sorprendida de Hermione- Si.. esto ..Gra-gracias..

Y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del salón.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Casi besaba a Hermione¡¡ Y para colmo había estado apunto de romper la apuesta¡

Aquello no pintaba bien...La cosa se le complicaba...¡¡puñeteras hormonas!!

**Bueno esto ha sido todo, espero que os haya valido la pena esperar ^^ y que os haya gustado.**

**Este capi como habreis visto, quiza es mas tierno que otros anteriores y habeís visto un poco del punto de vista de Harry ¿qué creeis que le habrá hecho Hermione hace 5 años? Jeje acepto vuestras teorias ^^ a ver que pensais jeje**

**Casi se se besan¡¡ que peligro ¡¡ XDD y si más ....**

**Review¡¡**


End file.
